A Quiet Life
by TurboKC
Summary: Turbo has started a new life in the real world and is neck deep in trouble.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: The title is so unfitting! For those of you who don't like bloody,gory stories. DO NOT READ! As for those of you who do enjoy! This was inspired by animatedrose's story How to Survive a Game Called Hunger. All those gory, disgusting and cold deaths made me want to write something like that.

One day I'm doing my usual 8:00 pm chores and I hear some shuffling and banging sounds. I look at the clock it reads 8:35 pm. "Sonic shouldn't be home for some time. He should still be at work." I say to myself as I check the driveway for his car. "He doesn't have any meetings scheduled for today." I tell myself as I walk across the room to check the calender.

The noises start up again. I look down the hallway and a shadow passes the entrance but nothing was there. Being as curious as I was I went into the living room to check things out. What I saw made my blood run cold . Magazines and books were strewn everywhere,the furniture was moved and flipped over. In the middle of all the wreckage was a dark silhouette with red glowing eyes.

_That thing looks just like me! _I thought as looked at the strange creature. The creature takes a step towards me. I try to scream but my voice was against me. To be continued. . .

Turbo finished typing his story just as someone knocked at his door.

"Just a minute!" Turbo called as he saved the text and shutdown his computer. " Yes? What is...Oh!" he murmured when he saw that his visitor was Luna.

"H-hi Turbo. I-I was wondering i-if I could sp-spend s-some time with you." Luna stammered. She hated it when she got tongue tied around him but lately he made her feel uneasy. Something was different about him.

"Uh...sure." Turbo said as he motioned for her to come in and sit down. "Sooo...what do you wanna talk about?" Turbo asked after he closed and locked the door. He sat down beside her on his bed.

"I wanted to talk about the mystery murder." Luna asked.

"You mean the mystery death on the news?" Turbo clarified.

"Yeah." Luna murmured. "They found out how he died."

"Really?" Turbo asked. "How'd he die?"

Luna thought that this subject might be one of interest for Turbo, she could see it in his eyes.

"They found poison in his blood." Luna said. She though she saw a flash of joy in Turbo's eyes but it passed so quickly that she told herself she imagined it. "It's weird though. No one was around him at the time." Luna said a bit confused.

"You never know who could be hiding in the dark." Turbo growled.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked turning her head to look at him but her action was cut short. Turbo had jummed up and pinned Luna to the bed.

"Turbo what are you doing?" She asked trying to fight from his grip.

"Don't play innocent." he growled. "I know you were getting suspicious. You suspected me all along didn't you?" He moved his mouth close ot her ear to whisper the last sentence. "You were going to turn me in, weren't you?" He asked menace filling his tone.

"Turbo! What are you talking about?" Luna asked staring at the crazed racer on top of her.

"You know I was the one to kill him!" he snapped. "I could tell. the way you were avoiding me, how you get nervous talking to me." Ha snarled. "And i'm not about to let you reveal my secret." He grabbed her collar and pulled her into the kitchen.

Luna struggled to get out of Turbo's grip but he was too strong. "Turbo, let me go. Please! I won't tell anyone! I didn't even know it was you until now."

"SHUT UP! I'm sick of your lying!" Turbo yelled. "You know too much now. Even if you didn't know then, you know now and I won't allow that." He said. He sat her down in a chair and bound her hands. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He told her, an eerie tone in his voice. He walked out of the room and came back with a pair of gloves and his helmet on. "Can't leave any evidence can we?" He asked darkly.

"Are you going to kill me!?" Luna asked, fear completely taking over her senses.

"That's for me to know and for you to never tell." Turbo replied coolly. "Now quit struggling of this is going to get really messy!" He snarled binding her legs and neck to the chair as well.

"Even though i'm scared out of my mind right now, I have a question." Luna said."Where did you get all of this rope from?"

Turbo stopped tieing the knot he was working on and stared at her. "Out of both of us I thought I was the most insane one here...Well I'd like to tell you I pull it magically out of the air but that'd be lying." He said continuing his knot.

He finally got done and took a few steps back to admire his handy work. "Not a bad knot-tier." He complimented himself. "The Boy-scouts would be jealous." He stated with an amused smirk.

He walked back around to the front of the chair and knelt down taking Luna's chin in his hand. "Now, where were we?" He asked.

"Um...You were about to let me go?" Luna asked with a small amount of hope that he bought it.

"No wasn't gonna do that yet." he said. A flare of hope went off inside Luna. He said that he was going to let her go eventually, but then the hope died when she realized that she didn't has to be alive to be released. "I know!" Turbo stated with some excitement. "We just got to the part where I do this." He snarled taking a rather large knife out of his pocket and swiping the blade across Luna's neck. He smirked at the sight of her raised the bloodied blade to his mouth a began to lick off the blood.

"Hmmmm...I've wanted some pizza for quite a while know." He muttered closing the blinds to the kitchen windows and walking over to the phone. Little did Turbo know he had been watched.


End file.
